Are you Smarter than an Ex Detective?
by ML-TheMaster
Summary: The team find themselves milling around the TV Studios as Strickland gives them the murder of famous 'Knowitalls' host Simon Jackson to solve. However, the team go undercover and find themselves battling for the prestigious Knowitalls crown!
1. Chapter 1

Are You Smarter than an Ex Detective?

Hi Everyone, Hope you are well. Sorry I've not been around lately but with a new series comes more from the guys at UCOS. Hope you all enjoy it!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sandra had been looking at the Television screen for a good fifteen minutes. She'd been told about the approaching case by Strickland on Friday drinks and though she was actually excited by the high-profile nature of the case, she could just imagine that the team would probably wind up getting star-struck. Especially once Gerry had had a chance to go and see the set. She glanced at the screen again. She'd watched this ten years ago. When it was actually on. After a long day, coming in at 10pm and finding this on used to make what was left of her evening.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gerry exclaimed as he walked through the door, hanging up his coat.

"Yep" Sandra nodded back.

"Bloody ell, not watched that for yonks"

"Morning" Brian shouted as he went to place his coat behind his chair. Making sure that the AFC Wimbledon computer mat was now

"Brian, get over here. Sandra's got Knowitalls on"

"Knowitalls" Brian shouted excitedly "gerraway". He quickly rushed to the chairs.

"Where did you get this from then?" Gerry asked, "Surely you don't watch this sort of thing anyway"

"I did" Brian said, "ten o'clock on ITV, never used to miss it. And Esther would tape it for me if I was running late"

"I wasn't talking to you"

"I did" Sandra nods, "beats University Challenge anytime"

Brian huffed. Folding his arms tightly across his chest. Gerry smirked.

"Morning Jack" Sandra says,

"Jack, have you seen this?" Gerry asks,

"and what type of morning rubbish is this then?"

"Knowitalls"

"Knowitalls? You don't mean Simon Jackson's ones do you?"

"Yep"

"Brilliant, summat good on telly for once"

"Don't get too excited Jack" Sandra pressed, "only a bloody repeat"

"What was the name of the actress who played the Queen opposite Lesley Manville as Margaret Thatcher?" The question came from the television screen. Sandra was just sat watching the show but at the slightest bit of competition the boys were at it. Any question that came up and they were shouting at the screen. This one was no exception.

"Oh what's her name" Jack said, clicking his fingers, "I know it, I really do"

"Susan Jameson" Sandra remarked.

"That's the one"

" 'Ere your Esther looks a bit like her Brian don't you think" Gerry said.

"No I don't" replied Brian, still smarting at falling behind the other two in the stakes of the most right answers.

The next question came up on the screen.

"What was the name of the actress who played opposite Ricky Tomlinson as the wife of Mike Bassett, England Manager?"

This time Brian spent all of his time clicking his fingers. "I know this, she's in that detective drama on BBC One. Monday nights, can't remember name now."

"Amanda Redman" Sandra interrupted him.

"Cor' I'd love to mee her" Gerry laughed, unable to stop smirking. "What we'd get up to."

"And you're a real Dennis Waterman" Sandra replied, voice full of sarcasm. Gerry snorted whilst Jack and Brian both tried fruitlessly to supress a laugh.

"You're good at these Sandra" Brian said,

"Thanks Brian" Sandra replied, enjoying the adulation.

"That's because she's seen the bleedin' episode before" Gerry stormed out, "I'm having a fag."

"You've upset him now" Jack smirked back at the Detective Superintendent. "Smartarse"

Brian and Sandra couldn't stop laughing.

"Anyway," Jack said, "why are we watching this now? I mean I don't watch it anymore."

"Me neither" Brian said, "never the same after Simon Jackson died."

"Yes" Sandra said, "Died"

"You mean?"

"Well the original team believed that it had been a heart attack but one of the team who works on the show says that just days before Jackson died that there was a huge row between him and Emily Fletcher. The girl who's now the host now." Sandra explained.

"So we're going to visit the set?"

"Better?"

"How?"

"UCOS have been entered for the new series" Sandra smiled. "And we're recording tomorrow, so get your brains going for tomorrow night?"

"Who's on our team. We need five don't we"

"That's where I come in" Strickland said as he walked in to the office. "Sandra, the studio are expecting us at around half past six."

"Great. Everything alright boys?"

Brian nodded eagerly. Jack wasn't as keen.

**Are You Smarter than an Ex Detective? **


	2. Chapter 2

Are You Smarter than an Ex Detective?

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THE STORY SO FAR. VERY GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING IT! M_L**

**CHAPTER TWO**

They'd left the office at half three that afternoon. Sandra, and Strickland mostly had given the boys the rest of the afternoon off on the instruction that they were back at the office for half past five. They'd then get a taxi to the studios where they'd film it. Sandra had printed an email off from the production company saying that recording would be starting at around half past seven and should have finished by nine at the latest. Just enough time to go to the pub before trying to get back on board with the case the following day.

"Imagine it Mary" Jack said lovingly at the stone, sat on the garden bench. "You always wanted me to have a go at that sort of thing." He listened to Mary telling him that he should simply enjoy it. He knew that she would say that, after all. In 20 years of trying to get him onto a quiz show. He'd always managed to escape. "Alright, but remember, Sandra's put me up to it this time. Short notice too!"

"Good Luck love" Esther said as she dropped Brian back at the office just before a quarter past five. She kissed him on the cheek. "And if you fall behind then don't worry. It's only a game after all"

"It's not" he protested. "I'm here, placing my knowledge on the record before my fellow man. If I don't answer to many questions correctly then I might be castigated. It might harm my chances of being involved in the Met."

"You know, I might go and live with Jack" Esther replied jokingly. "I wan't to be married to a esteemed, and knowledgable man after all."

Gerry, picked up his mobile and scanned through the phonebook. Normally, Tuesday nights were when he'd meet up with Emily at their local. Funnily enough do the quiz and laugh about how the wrong questions came up again.

"Emily it's me, I'm just off to the studios but we're planning on going back to the George afterwards anyway. Might be late though" He put the phone in his pocket. He loved speaking to his daughter. But sometimes when it was just "Emily Driscoll here, sorry I cannot get to the phone". He grabbed a fag. Now normally he'd revel in this kind of work. He'd enjoyed it being undercover. He'd done acting as a kid and loved to parade the Guv around as Mrs Standing. However, he knew that the studios didn't realise that UCOS were also doing an investigation, and that gave him the odd butterflies as they needed that to be hidden from everyone apart from Clare Bernard. The woman who'd heard the row just before Jackson's final show.

Once they'd all met outside the office, Sandra gave them a quick reminder not to give too much detail of the investigation away and if they did have a chance to catch Clare then just ask her to come to the office to have a chat about it there. Strickland said that he'd be the reserve for this first heat and that they'd go on some sort of rota for the semis and the final if they were to get that far.

Outside the studios. The butterflies were evident in each of them. Sandra was paranoid that the team would make it too obvious that they were here to do more than compete in the quiz. Gerry was fine, she knew he could be relied upon in just about any situation, but Brian clearly in the taxi had spent most of it trying to iron out a crease in his trouser. Why he needed to do that she didn't know.

"Old Dogs?" shouted a tall, thin woman walking out of the TV Studios entrance towards them.

"Eh?" Jack shouted

"That's right" Sandra nodded. "Detective Superinendent Sandra Pullman" she presented herself, instinctively reaching for her warrant card. "These are my colleagues, Jack Halford, Brian Lane and Gerry Standing, and this is Deputy Assistant Commissioner Robert Strickland, who is our supervisor." Each man came forward, shaking the womans hand. Even Strickland felt that Sandra was the guvnor for the night, especially in these sort of situations.

"So you're a real one then" the lady responded. Shaking Sandra's hand as the final one in the set of five. "Juliette Jones. I'm Ms. Fletcher's personal assistant. Will you come this way please."

The team followed the woman through the corridors and beyond various sets. Gerry smiled as he saw some of the famous pictures of those who'd made the station. He tried to take a picture of "Uncle Charlie" the programme that Gerry Junior or G.J as he preferred now had been unable to stop talking about when he was about three. He made a mental note to save it for another dozen years or so when Gerry would be enjoying his first pint. And Granddad would show it to all his mates.

"Will you please keep up" snapped Sandra, only for her to be met with a Sh! from another member of staff at the studios. Pointing to the set for the evening news which currently had 'LIVE ON AIR' lit up in big letters. Gerry wanted to smirk at the now embarrassed Detective Superintendent. But the look that she simply threw at him rather quickly changed his mind.

"Right" Juliette exclaimed at the entrance to Studio Three. "Sandra, you're changing room is down there for the female contestants. Gentlemen yours is on the other end of the corridor. We would like you to be on set for just after 7pm for a quick run through of everything sound wise and to makesure your buzzers are ready. Who is your substitute?"

"Substitute?"

"Yes, this series, there are four members per team and room for a subsitute."

"I guess that will be me then" Strickland said.

"Okay, great" Juliette said, "see you on the set in half an hour. You're facing a team of university students" She left, as the team went to prepare themselves. Uniquely aware that this was now rather real.

**Are You Smarter than an Ex Detective? **


	3. Chapter 3

Are You Smarter than an Ex Detective?

**Thank you to Gee and Sarah for their kind reviews to Chapter II.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sandra made her way down to the changing room. Now suddenly able to giggle in her mind at the eccentricities of presenting the UCOS team onto National Television. She could imagine Brian, trying to get too much information into each question as possibe. Gerry trying to make it appear that he was an absolute professional at these sort of programmes but making it clear that he wasn't and Jack just looking there like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"What did they say?" she said to herself amusingly in her head. "Don't ever work with animals, and don't ever work with kids." In this, she was probably breaking both of those golden rules in one fell swoop.

As she entered, she could see four other girls getting ready. None of them looking much older than she had when her father has died. Upon chatting she found that they were a group of sixth formers from the local Catholic girls High, and all of them were predicted to be Oxbridge bound by the end of their A-Levels. Their teacher was the only bloke on the team. When they'd learnt that she was a copper. Sandra was surprised at how much more interested the girls seemed in chatting to her whereas any bloke that she seemed to talk to on a speed dating course seemed to rather quickly move on to the next woman in line.

As the girls left the room, a woman came in, carrying some cleaning equipment. She saw Sandra there, finalising everything. And quickly turned to leave.

"Oh, excuse me" the woman replied, "I'm so sorry. I thought that everyone had finished."

"Oh it's no trouble, honestly, I'm nearly done in here."

"You their teacher?"

"Nope, one of their opponents."

"So you're one of those from the Police then?"

"Yes"

"I'm Clare Bernard"

Sandra nodded. "Detecive Superindent Sandra Pullman".

"Pleasure" Clare replied. Shaking Sandra's hand."I'd like to speak with you about something if I may?"

"You ready yet?" Brian shouted from outside the changing rooms. Jack glanced at his watch. Just a few minutes to seven now. They'd been wait

"Gerry" Jack shouted. "Hurry up"

"Jesus Christ Jack I'm only doing up my tie." Gerry shouted. Voice muffled by the Walls.

"Yes, but how many is that now?"

"Only three?"

"Three. Who said women were so indecisive?"

"It was..." Brian said clicking his fingers..

"... a bloody figure of speech" Jack shouted, finally exasperated as Gerry emerged from the dressing room.

"Do you mind coming down to visit our office tomorrow morning?" Sandra asked Clare as they walked down towards the set. I mean, I think it would make it easier for you.

"Why, we do have a hectic day ahead of filming?"

"Well you can take your mind off of this place for a couple of hours." Sandra tried to sound reassuring.

"Okay then."

"Who was that then?" Jack asked as Sandra took her seat at the head of the row where four chairs each with the names 'SANDRA' 'JACK' 'GERALD' AND 'BRIAN' had been placed on monitors.

"Clare Bernard" Sandra explained. "She's coming to the office tomorrow to talk about the night of the row between Jackson and Fletcher." She turned to Gerry. With a face like he'd been smacked behind the ears. "What's your problem?"

"Have you seen that screen?" Gerry replied. "Who the hell calls me Gerald?"

"That's right" Brian replied. "I mean you're supposed to be called Gerard aren't you!"

"Oh Shut up" Gerry said as Sandra and Jack and even Strickland suppressed a giggle.

"Is it really that much of a problem?"

Gerry noticed the sixth formers coming on to the set. He glazed over at one of the girls. Blond haired. Kept in bunches. His mouth gazed openly.

"Close your mouth Gerry. They're fifteen" Sandra knew she'd lied. She bet that Gerry probably knew it too but it had the desired effect.

A little over an hour later and the host Emily Fletcher announced the results live.

"The Sixth Formers with an addition have a total of 190 points. But the Old Dogs are tonights winners with a total of 350 points. This puts you in top spot so far in our qualifying leaderboard. And with a good chance of making the finals. And until next time, from Me Emily Fletcher, and everyone here on Knowitalls. Goodbye". The team did their ritual wave to the cameras as the lights in the studio dimmed.

The team met up with Emily and Esther in the George at just before ten.

"How did you do?" Esther said excitedly. Noticing Brian's long face. "Have I said the wrong thing?"

"We won and we're top of the leaderboard. The top six go through to the finals." Sandra said excitedly to cheers all round the table.

"That £10,000 prize." Gerry said. "It's coming to us. I can feel it."

"Lets not get distracted Gerry" Sandra said. Tomorrow, the real work on this starts."

**Are You Smarter than an Ex Detective? **


	4. Chapter 4

Are You Smarter than an Ex Detective?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Sandra arrived in work early on the Wednesday morning. Glancing over the original paperwork including the coroners report. Sandra noted down anything that appeared unusual. The report had found that Simon Jackson had been treated for what was believed to have been a begnign tumour that had been removed approximately six months before his death and that though he had suffered a large heart attack when in his thirties, that a 'myocardial infarction' was only a possible cause of death rather than the probable one. A Post-Mortem had revealed that the heart still seemed to be in relatively good shape considering that it was a suspected heart-attack that had killed him. Sandra noted that this was the reason why the coroner had reached an open verdict. Which the distressed wife of Simon Jackson had quickly determined that he must have been murdered and pressed the Met to have keep the original investigation open.

The further she read into the report, the further she seemed to think that the original team in CID seemed to try and conclude this investigation in the quickest time possible. With the lead DI making a note saying that given Jackson's known heart condition, that it was likely that heart trouble would have played some sort of role in the cause of death. But it seemed like 'any C.O.D.' would do if it meant that the Met could get this one quickly done and dusted.

"Morning Sandra," Jack announced as he entered the room hanging up his coat. "What time is Clare Bernard arriving?"

"She should be here for around about 10am, I know she wanted to be done rather early as they've got another episode to film tonight."

"Did she say much last night?"

"Nothing much, but it did seem that the Coroner was rather skeptical that Jackson

"So what did the Post Mortem say?" Jack asked, supping his first tea of the day.

"Made important note that Jackson had had a heart attack in 1990, and that few expected him to have survived that one. But that there was no noticable decline in the heart since then and up until his death."

"Any other natural causes then?"

"Nope" Sandra shook her head. "Probably explains the open verdict."

"Morning" Gerry said, whist whistling towards his desk.

"You sound pleased with yourself Gerry"

"I am Guvnor, last night. I was really buzzing."

"Gerry," Jack said, "you buzzed in ten times last night and you got eleven of those wrong." Sandra couldn't resist a smile.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that unless you improve, we're sacking you from the quiz team?" Sandra snapped. This time Jack smirked while Gerry went off to find a cup of tea. "Don't ask me for a cup of tea" he told Sandra, "that goes for you an all" he said to Jack.

"Alright, I'll have a coffee then" Jack said. Sandra couldn't help herself this time.

She composed herself as she answered the phone "Hello? right, well we'll meet her upstairs. Thanks."

"Who was that?"

"Clare Bernard, she's in reception now."

"You want me to come with you?"

"You can do?" Sandra and Jack headed towards the door.

"Gerry"

"Christ, what now?"

"Make sure the drinks don't go cold."

"Thanks"

"And while you're at it, you and Brian when he gets here try and trace contact details for all those who worked in

"Wouldn't the studios hold those."

"Don't contact them until we need to. I don't want anyone there getting suspicious that we're there for more than answering questions."

Some fifteen minutes later and Sandra and Jack were seated in an interview room with Clare.

"Just to let you know Clare that this interview is off the record and that you may leave at any time" Sandra explained.

Clare nodded.

"You said last night that you heard of a row on the night of July 17th 2002."

Clare nodded again.

"Could you care to tell us who was involved in that particular row?" Jack asked.

"It was between Simon and Emily"

"Any idea what it was about?"

"Simon had just turned 60, earlier on in the year and he'd said that he was thinking about retiring as host. Given he'd done it for twenty years."

"Right" Jack said, taking brief notes. "Did Emily have any objection to that?"

"God no" Clare said, taking a sip of water. "Emily was actively pushing him to retire?"

"How do you mean?"

"Upto a year before that, Emily had hosted a 15 minute Celebrity interview programme on the channel, broadcast really late at night."

"Well?"

"Well, she'd wanted to try something different. And when Simon said that he was going to retire, she thought about asking whther she could take over as host."

"And what did Mr Jackson say about this?" Sandra asked, glancing at the clock.

"At first he seemed very happy about it. He'd seen the potential she had from her hosting of 'The Goss Show'.

"This is before the night of the 16th July right"

Clare nodded.

"So what changed?"

"Simon announced in April that he was planning on quitting the show at the end of the 2002 series. Which would be completed on the Friday the 19th July."

Jack noted the date down.

"But the staff didn't want him to go. Thought it wouldn't be the same without him."

"I can see that" Jack said, "I've not really watched them since he left."

"So you see what I mean. They wanted him to stay on."

"What did Simon say to that?"

"He said he'd think about it."

"And it would seem Emily Fletcher didn't really like this happening."

"Superintendent, the row was about him deciding to do another three year contract. She said that he'd regret what he had done."

**Are You Smarter than an Ex Detective? **


	5. Chapter 5

Are You Smarter than an Ex Detective?

**Thank you to BethyBoo and ComedySuze for the latest reviews. Had a hectic weekend but here is chapter five**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Well I don't believe a word of what she's just told us" Jack said as he and Sandra worked their way through the maze of corridors back down to the UCOS office.

"How so?" Sandra asked, sounding surprised.

"I mean if she knew all of this back then then why did deign to mention them back during the original investigation?"

"Because there wasn't that much of an investigation that took place. Reading through the paperwork the investigating officer at the time seemed to just focus on the fact that Jackson had been in poor health not long before his death and that given he'd had heart trouble for a long time, that it would seem natural that a heart attack would have probably killed him."

"But that's the logical approach" Jack replied, suddenly on the defensive. "However, I cannot understand why she would want to carry on working with the show knowing that there could have been something sinister in

"That's what we are going to find out I guess."

"Gerry, come over here." Brian called him and Strickland over; "There's the credit list of all those who worked on the show at the time of Jacksons death."

"Yes, and what's that got to do with it?"

"And here's the list of those who now work on the programme. I.e. the credit list of the last series."

Gerry looked at the two sets of names. "And what

"There are now only roughly half of those who worked on the show Jackson

"But ten years is a long time Brian" Strickland said, "Those people who disappear off the 2002 list could easily have left at anytime between the ten years.

"That's where I'm ahead of you"

"How"

"I went on Youtube, looked at the first episode that Fletcher hosted."

"And what?"

"The names from the last episode, and the first one that Fletcher did, are exactly the same."

"Got anything?" Sandra asked as she and Jack walked into the room.

"Brian's noticed that there seemed to be a major shift in those who worked on the programme when Jackson

"How many were there for both?"

"Eight" Brian replied

"Is that it?" Jack replied, "How many people actually aa

"Well 23 are on the credit list. But that only means that 23 work on the show. There could be hundreds who work at the studios.

"Brian" Sandra said, "see if you can try and trace any of those who have since left the programme without getting in touch with the studios. We don't want to spook anyone in to suddenly quitting."

"What do we do with regards to Fletcher?" Jack asked,

"Well you said yourself that you didn't really believe a word Bernard said, so lets wait and see whether we are going to get any more leads on what happened.

That evening, the group rendezvoused in their traditional watering hole, the George. Strickland had joined them for a change. Gerry was even surprised when the DAC offered to buy the first round on the budget. As long as no-one else found out. Brian had spent considerable time in the afternoon trying to look up online whether any of those who had left the show back in 2002 had set up their own production companies away from the main broadcaster. He'd made it clear that he wasn't having too much success in the way he reacted when each name seemed to provide a fruitless search. That had been it until he came across a Joseph Blackman. Blackman had been working on the programme as a cameraman, and now when he wasn't working on his radio station he would be working as a freelance.

"So did you contact him?" Sandra said,

"Yes" replied Brian, "I've told him that we are going to be meeting him tomorrow."

**Are You Smarter than an Ex Detective? **


	6. Chapter 6

1

ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE?

**Thank you to Gee for her latest review.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

The following morning and Strickland had asked to meet the entire team before they went to visit

"Probably wants to try and sign us for some police weekend he's got in mind" Gerry smirked. Coughing like mad. "God I need to have a fag soon."

"And you're going to throw a sickie at that" Jack replied, "after all, you won't know where the fire alarm is at these venues." Sandra couldn't stop giggling at that.

"Actually Strickland told me what this is about last night?"

"Well couldn't you have told us then?" Jack sounded annoyed, "then we could have all met at Blackman's house."

"Well perhaps I wanted you to have to sweat on it a little. "

"What is it then? " Gerry asked.

"What Strickland wanted to tell you is..."

"... That the Old Dogs have finished in second place on the leader board for 'Knowitalls' and that means that we're through to the semi-finals direct. "Strickland interrupted them with almost a spring in his step."The commissioner sends his congratulations"

"Thank you sir"Sandra smiled, sounding delighted.

"Well I hope you're ready for the battle. "

"Why when is it? "

"Tomorrow night, then the final's being recorded the day after. Will you have finished the case by then? "

"Well it's early to say at the moment Sir" Jack replied, "we're just on our way to meet someone who we believe will know something surrounding what happened to Jackson on the night of his death."

"Excellent, I look forward to hearing about how you get on. "

"Joseph Blackman?" Sandra enquired when the man opened the door.

"Yeah that's me" replied the Scottish accent.

"Detective Superintendent Pullman, these are my colleagues Jack Halford, Brian Lane and Gerry Standing, we'd like a word.

"Yeah no problem, what about? "

"It's to do with the death of Simon Jackson. "

"Well come on in then"

"Thank you"

The UCOS team followed Blackman into his living room. In the corner was what seemed to be a rather well stocked mini bar, alongside a widescreen television.

"Drink anyone"

Gerry glanced at Sandra, the look she shrew at him told him everything.

"Do you mind mate if I just had a cup of tea?"

"No problem, anyone else"

Jack, Brian and Sandra all nodded, "just bring the sugar in Mr Blackman; we'll sort it all out ourselves" Blackman left the room.

"Right answer" Sandra simply murmured to Gerry, which brought about a sigh of relief from Standing.

"How can I help you? Though be quick because the missus won't be pleased that I'm hosting a shindig without her" Blackman took his seat having passed all members of the team a cup of tea. He noticed Brian measuring very accurately as to how much sugar he was placing on his tea spoon, discarding the sugar back into the bowl every time he went just a tad over what he needed. He'd watched a programme the night before on the Discovery channel about

"You alright pal?" Blackman asked, sounding bemused.

"Don't worry about him" Sandra said, "he'll get it right eventually. Now Mr Blackman, at the time of Simon Jackson's death you worked on the 'Knowitalls' programme at the time of the death of Jackson back in 2002.

"That's right"

"But you left shortly afterwards"Jack confirmed. Again, Blackman nodded.

"Why was that? "Asked Sandra,

"I knew that there had been something fishy surrounding what had happened to Simon. That for him to have talked about quitting and then deciding to stay on and for him to die so quickly after having signed the new contract to stay on, it just reeked that there was more to it than just a heart attack.

"But you never thought about coming to the police before, to raise your concerns?" Brian asked.

"Well how could I?" Blackman asked rhetorically, "I mean, apart from a row, between Jackson and what's her name."

"Emily Fletcher?" Sandra suggested,

"Not Emily, though she would have more reason to be annoyed than most, it was Clare someone who had the slanging match with him."

"Clare Bernard?" Jack asked, sounding none too surprised.

"That's the woman. I think Simon wanted to get rid of her, but she'd told him that she was going nowhere. "

"Do you keep in contact with anyone from the Television studios?"

"Nah, too busy working on the radio station, 'SoundsfromHomeFM' good old Scots music. Not seen any for three, four years at least."

Sandra nodded.

It was Blackman who heard the door being unlocked.

"I'm sorry, but the missus will be back soon, and like I said, she doesn't like me having folks poking

"Five more minutes won't hurt will it Mr Blackman?" Sandra sensed that Blackman wasn't being fully straight with them.

"No if you don't mind I'd rather you left now, I've told you everything you. "

"Joe, darling is everything ok? "called out a voice. Both Sandra and Jack glanced at each other; they both recognized it from somewhere.

"Who are you? "asked Emily Fletcher as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "What are you doing here? "

"Oh I believe we've met, "Sandra said, she produced her warrant card."I'm Sandra Pullman, we're part of the Old Dog's team in the current 'Knowitalls' series.

"Oh that's where I've seen you" Emily shook Sandra's hand professionally, "congratulations you're in the semi-finals I hear."

"We're also investigating the death of Simon Jackson."

Sandra noticed Emily Fletcher's smile drop.

1


	7. Chapter 7

ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE?

_Sorry it's late in coming. However I must say it's great the NT area of the forum is so active at the moment. Anything in __**Bold**__ means the start of a new scene._

**CHAPTER SIX**

"**Everything OK Ms Fletcher?" Sandra asked, **

"**Yes," Fletcher said as she almost began to recover her composure. "Did you say you were investigating Simon's death?"**

"**That's right" Sandra nodded.**

"**But, Why?" she turned to Blackman. "I thought they said that he had died of a heart attack."**

"**Ms. Fletcher" Jack said, "we understand that there is real reason to believe that Mr Jackson was murdered and that he didn't really die of what was believed to be natural causes."**

Fletcher took her place in a seat, close by, head buried in her hands, "It can't be, surely no-one would want to hurt him. Would they?"

"That's what we want to find out." Jack said, retaking the seat that he had vacated when Blackman had spent considerable efforts trying to send UCOS out before Emily walked in.

"I told them about Clare" Blackman said confidently, hoping that Fletcher would cotton on. Sandra threw a glare towards him, one that the rest of the team would notice but not the intended recipient. Sandra now wouldn't take any single word which Blackman gave at face value, considering he'd not noticed Emily Fletcher living around his house long enough for her to be calling him darling.

"Oh, Clare" Fletcher nodded, sounding a little too eager. "You don't think Clare Bernard could have done it do you?"

"That's one of the avenues we are investigating." Brian looked at the pair.

"Actually, I don't think I'd blame her" Fletcher said, trying to sound helpful.

"Why do you say that?" Sandra asked

"Well lets put it this way, Clare and Simon got rather close to each other during their time on the show. Lets just say foeticiously close."

"You mean?" Gerry said,

"That they were having an affair" Sandra concluded,

"More than that though"

"Well" Brian deducted, "if she was pregnant"

"Pregnant?" Gerry said, sounding shocked,

"Ms Fletcher, why would you not blame Clare for wanting to kill Simon?"

Fletcher stood up, sounding nervous.

"What's the matter?"

"Clare asked me not to say this to anybody. Anyone at all."

"What?"

"When Clare got pregnant, her boyfriend James was over the moon, he'd had a testicle removed so thought he'd never have kids."

"Cor blimey" Gerry said, "poor fella"

"But of course, the baby wasn't his" Jack construed, Fletcher nodded.

"Simon and Emily had both said that they would leave their partners to be together."

"And raise the baby?"

"Nope"

"What do you mean?"

"Simon told Clare to have the baby aborted, and then tell James that she had miscarried."

The team were shocked at this. Blackman shook his head at what he was hearing too.

"Did she do it?" Sandra asked, Fletcher said nothing, just nodded. Gerry noticed a tear in her eye.

"Sit down Emily, don't upset yourself."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I cannot help but feel so sorry for James, being told that she'd lost the baby. He never got over it."

"Why do you say that?

"He hung himself three days later."

"Oh God" Blackman said, "poor Clare"

"Anyway" Sandra sighed, "Back to Clare and Simon"

"I think Clare was relieved at James' suicide, because it meant she didn't have to dump him."

"But what happened to Simon and his wife?"

"He called it off. Told her that he had changed his mind, didn't want to go through with leaving Maura"

"Maura being his wife I assume."

"That's right"

"Out of interest, Emily" Sandra said, "when did all of this happen?"

"Just a few days before Simon died. They had a massive row about him staying on the show."

**Around an hour later and Sandra and the rest of the team found themselves back at the TV Studio two uniformed officers with them.**

"**Did we have to come here?" Brian asked, "I mean we're here tomorrow for the Semi and then potentially Friday for the final"**

"**Guvnor" Gerry pointed, "she's there."**

They walked straight over towards Clare who smiled as she saw them.

"Superintendent Pullman, Old Dogs, can I help?"

"I think so" Sandra said, before saying

"_Clare Bernard, I'm arresting you on suspicion of murder. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention now, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence._"

"Superintendent," Clare pleaded as the uniformed officers grabber her arms, "you cannot do this, I'm innocent."

"If that's right Clare" Jack said, "then you have nothing to be afraid of."

**ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE? **


	8. Chapter 8

ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE?

_Sorry it's late in coming again. Thanks for the latest reviews as before bold means the start of a new scene?_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Within half an hour, UCOS were back at base along with Clare Bernard who hadn't stopped laughing as the was placed in the car. Gerry and Sandra had followd Bernard into the interview room whilst Jack and Brian had gone to review a log book from the TV studio as to who was actually on the premesis on the night that Jackson died. **

"Interview conducted with Miss Bernard commencing at 14:15 with Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman and Gerry Standing present and for the record Miss Bernard has given her consent to be interviewed without a solicitor present" Sandra introduced, glancing over at Bernard who couldn't stop such a grin on her face.

"What's the matter Miss Bernard?" Sandra asked, beginning to become annoyed with the manner in which Clare

"This is a joke right?" Clare said, still smirking, "you don't seriously imagine that I may be responsible for Simon's death do you."

"Well, lets put it this way, I wouldn't have arrested you if I thought you were innocent Clare." Gerry could almost feel himself laugh when he saw the laughter that had served Bernard so well during the period of her arrest suddenly dry up.

"**Got anything?" Jack asked Brian, pouring both of them a cup of tea. **

"I've got hold of the sign in sheet from the studios from the night that the row took place?" Brian said, peering down at the list of names

"But surely those who work there wouldn't be on that if they operate there full time?"

"That's precisely what I was thinking, but it would seem that everyone who actually does any sort of work finds them signed in to the place and out when done."

"By the porter?"

"I guess so""

"Are all the names on there?" Jack asked, passing over the cuppa.

"Yes but," Brian hesitated

"But what?"

"Next to Simon's name it reads plus one"

"It might have been a guest of his, come to watch him because it was the final remember."

"Maybe, but Jackson is the only one with a plus one, normally anyone who has a guest has to name them in the end of the column."

"Well contact the porter and see whether you can find out anything about who that plus one might be. I'm going to go and see how Sandra and Gerry are getting on."

"**Are you sure that you want to act like this?" Sandra asked Bernard after a string of no-comment responses back.**

"**No-comment" replied Bernard, now no longer laughing.**

"I have to say Clare" Gerry remarked, "it doesn't look that good for you."

"I thoroughly agree Gerry" Sandra replied, enjoying making Bernard uncomfortable. "If this ends up in court, and you keep on saying to us 'no-comment, no comment, no comment' you know what that looks like to me"

"That you've got something to hide" Gerry completed.

"But I haven't done anything wrong. I didn't kill Simon. Honestly" protested Clare Bernard.

"Then explain to us what you do know" Gerry said,

"Because at the moment, I'd understand in everyway why you would want to kill him. After what he did to you?"

"How do you mean?"

"We know that you were pregnant with his child" Gerry said,

Clare quickly shook her head.

"And that he told you to go and have an abortion, and then tell your boyfriend that you had a miscarriage" Sandra said, picking up the line of attack.

"No"

"And then James went and hung himself." Gerry carried on

"Which naturally cleared your desk for you to continue your affair with Jackson, married him even"

"Only he decided to back out"

"Which really must have wound you up."

"That doesn't mean I killed him." Bernard said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Then why explain the row that you had with Simon on the night of July 17th 2002."

"What row?"

"The one that two of your colleagues have told us that you were having with Simon on the night"

"I'd said that I'd neve forgive him for what he had done to me. That was all"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Quite sure"

"**Do you believe her?" Jack asked as Sandra and Gerry walked into the side room from which Jack had witnessed them both go on the attack.**

"I did at the beginning" Sandra explained "but I'm not so sure now. I mean she has motive, Jackson was going to leave his wife for her, she decided to do whatever he wanted surrounding the baby and when he dropped everything, she'd got no-one to turn to because James had committed suicide."

"The problem with that is that it's all circumstantial Sandra" Gerry argued, just because she has a very strong motive doesn't make her the one responsible for killing him does it?

"On top of that" Jack said, "Blackman said that he'd not seen any of the team who worked on the show with him since the night that Jackson died, but he's shacked up with Fletcher so he's been less than economical with the truth there is he."

"I just hope Brian's had a productive afternoon because all we seem to be doing is winding ourselves into increasing circles."

**ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE? **


	9. Chapter 9

ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE?

_Very glad people are enjoying this. Here comes the latest instalment._

**CHAPTER NINE**

**The team had gathered back at the George shortly before six. Gerry and Jack had gone to order the teams first set of drinks whilst Sandra and Brian brought each other back upto speed.**

"The security guard was little help" Brian said, sounding dissapointed. "The only thing that he was able to say to me was that there was a young girl who Jackson claimed that was his neice.

"Neice?" Sandra mused, "did they get a name?"

"They know she was called Veronica, but they couldn't seem to remember a surname. All the security guard remembers was that either Simon would turn up with his wife, or then he would turn up with this 17 year old girl who was apparently his neice?"

"Any reason why he wouldn't name her in the sign-in sheet?"

"Well apparently the security guard said that Jackson used to have a policy of not signing in any of his guests at all."

"Wouldn't that go against fire regulations?"

"Well that's why Jackson used to put 'plus one' apparently so that they knew to be counting one extra head than what was on the register. Only, I don't buy it one bit."

"Why not?"

"I checked a few of the old sheets from a couple of years before he died and whenever he signed in he would always put in the name of his guest in the column. It was only in the last year or so when he started to produce the plus one's."

"Which he'd do to obviously cover for someone he shouldn't have been with at that time."

"But that wouldn't work on our theory would it?" Sandra remarked, taking a first sip of the wine which Gerry had placed on the table with the kind remark 'on me'

"That's why I think that this teeenage girl that was taking to the studios was the latest in a line of affairs that he'd had right up until the moment that he died."

"What teenage girl?" asked Jack as he sat down. Bitter accompanying him on the table along with a lemonade for Brian.

"This one which explains why there was a 'plus one' next to Jackson's name on the sign in and sign out register."

"Brian says that the security guard claimed that it was his niece but he doesn't believe it" Sandra remarked, bringing both Jack and Gerry up to speed with Brian's foundings.

"Did it have to be an affair?" Jack asked, I mean he could have been taking his wife along with him."

"Jack, it's unlikely, pretty much impossible that he was just having an honest visitor going around the studio with him. I mean he would name his wife on the sign-in sheet when even she turned up for the shows and she'd be one of the most recognizable visitors that the studios would be getting I reckon."

"But that's only circumstantial Sandra" Gerry replied, sounding unusually direct to the book, "It still doesn't mean anything with regards to who was responsible for Simon's death. All it does is provide with us another suspect.

"Or two" Brian remarked

"How do you mean two?"

"Well you said Sandra that Jackson's wife would have been one of the most recognizable visitors that they would have had to the set. So surely she would have picked up something"

"Or someone inform her as to what was going on?" Gerry suggested.

"May be," Sandra said, "tomorrow Brian, call up the studios and try and find out whether they have any of the old tapes from that final show, or some CCTV of the areas that wouldn't have been intended for broadcast." She turned along to Gerry "You go back to Fletcher and see whether she knows anything about this Veronica girl, and me and Jack will try and see whether we can go and get any more out of Bernard before we have to release her."

The team all nodded, Sandra smiled, knowing that she sounded almost like a general, barking orders at her troops who would actually complete every task she asked of them.

"And remember boys, semi-final's tomorrow night, so get to bed early."

"**Interview with Miss Bernard resumed at 10:43, Miss Bernard has been joined by her solictor and Jack Halford has joined me in place of Gerry Standing" Sandra explained the following morning as she began to play the tape out. She turned back to Clare Bernard. "Can I ask you, why you have asked for your solicitor to be present in this interview?"**

"There's nothing illegal in that is there?" Clare said, sounding much more serious than she had at the start of the interview the day before.

"Nope," Sandra said, "you're perfectly within your rights" Sandra agreed,

"But it does look rather strange when you resisted any offer to have your solicitor present with you yesterday Miss Bernard" Jack said. Aware that he could feel Bernard growing more and more uncomfortable."

"I'm telling you I didn't kill him." Bernard responded, with a voice which sounded more forceful than it had done so the day before.

"Well I don't believe you" Jack said calmly, "Especially considering that you had the motive for wanting him dead."

"But I didn't do it"

"Then tell us what you know. And don't spin us anymore yarns Clare" Sandra said.

"**Aren't we supposed to be filming your semi tonight?" Fletcher asked Gerry as she greeted him at the door.**

"Yes, but that's not until tonight is it."

"I find this an inconvenient time, come back later please?" Fletcher tried to close the door, but Gerry placed his foot to wedge it open.

"Why later? We've got to finish at three to be ready for the semi tonight.

"I said I don't want to speak with you" Fletcher replied, trying to force the door closed.

"Miss Fletcher" Gerry said, brushing past her and into the corridor. "I think you're hiding something from me."

Fletcher bit her lip.

**ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE? **


	10. Chapter 10

ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE?

_**Thanks to those who've stayed with the story so far. Feels like my own series considering I've only done one update per week recently. Sorry if it seems that I'm dragging it out.**_

**CHAPTER TEN**

"**Mr Standing", Fletcher protested as Gerry walked into the living room, taking a seat though uninvited. "I told you and your colleages everything I know about what happened to Simon when I was here with Joe."**

"**Then why are you so reluctant to speak with me now?" Gerry asked, "You do sound like you've got something to hide."**

"It's not the right time though, I mean I've got to get to the studios for three o'clock for a technical rehearsal ahead of tonights show."

"Well when is it going to be the right time then?" Gerry saw Fletcher's face give the _'prefereably no time will be the right time' _impression. "How long have you been with Blackman?"

"Ever since just before he left the show." Fletcher explained, "We grew closer after what happened to Simon?

"Grew closer?"

"Simon was a much loved TV presenter, went out of his way to make everyone was okay when they joined the company, when he died, I think part of the spirit of the show went with him."

"How do you mean?"

"Well ever since, it's never been quite exactly the same has it, we get around three million less viewers than what we got when Simon was in charge"

"Really?" Gerry nodded,

"Yes" sighed Fletcher, "The network have said its only because the show's coming up to 30 years on the air next year that they've kept it going. Probably should have finished it a few years ago."

"Hang on a minute" Gerry said, "how long did you say Blackman and yourself had been together?"

"Well nearly nine and a half years considering what I'd told you"

"Then why did he tell us that he hadn't seen anyone from 'Knowitall's since he left?"

"I don't know, I guess that he feels rather bad"

"Why?"

"Well, Simon was his best mate, Joe was devastated when Simon died, he just decided to move onto other things."

"Did Jackson have someone accompanying him to the recordings of that final series? Was there someone there other than his wife?"

"There was someone,he did seem to have a youngish girl with him in the last few weeks recording."

"Name?"

"Jess something, Simon said that she was doing some work experience at the station as she wanted to go on a television course at University" "Why?"

"We're wondering whether they might have had something going on? Considering what you said about Simon and Clare Bernard"

"Which was?"

"That Simon ordered her to have an abortion after he got her pregnant, only for him to refuse to leave his wife after her boyfriend committed suicide remember."

"Oh yes" Fletcher said, remembering in time.

"Well thanks for your help anyways" Gerry said cheerfully as he he we'll see you later."

As Gerry left, Fletcher hoped that she had sounded convincing.

"**Are you sure that you've got absolutely nothing" Brian asked down the line, sounding incredulous, "I mean, anything at all, archive footage, or CCTV"**

He shook his head in amazement as he repl, Strickland had walked in right at the end of the conversation

"What's the problem?"

"That was the studios. They've checked to see whether there is any footage that might be able to shed any light on what might have happened on the night that Jackson was murdered. "

"And what have they then?"

"They've checked their records, and they've got the two days leading up to his death, and the two days after his death, but guess what."

"The tapes aren't there"

"Spot on, and that means that days footage must have been removed as CCTV discs record 336 hours of coverage before they have to be remove the disc and put a new one in to start the recording again"

"That specific?"

"Yes, fortnightly, but this has got a 24 hour gap of completely nothing"

"Which would mean you'd guess that the person involved or one of the persons involved would actually have access to the cameras"

"Or that the security man would actually know what was going on as well."

"Where are Jack and Sandra?"

"They're interviewing Clare Bernard, the woman we arrested.

"And Gerry?"

"He's gone to speak to Emily Fletcher. Apparently, Jackson had some young girl going with him to the studios in his final few weeks before he died and we want to know whether she knew anything about it?"

"Well tell them to be here at five, we'll get a cab over to the studios again." Strickland informed Brian who nodded.

"**Did Maura Jackson know that Simon Jackson had got you pregnant Clare?" Sandra asked, as she and Jack glanced across at the **

"**No comment"**

"**Oh for God Sake" Jack shouted, "do you really have to try and make this so bloody hard."**

"Well what am I supposed to tell you?"

"Tell us the truth" Jack shouted back at her, "tell us what happened?"

"Or do you want to be an accessory to allowing the murderer of Simon Jackson to b

"Alright," Bernard said, "Yes, his wife knew about what was happening, she came home early form work one afternoon while I was there and lets just say she caught on very quickly."

"We've heard that there was another girl who Jackson was taking around the studios. We think they might have been having an affair."

"Simon probably did, he certainly knew how to get a girl 20 years younger than him into his bed lets put it that way."

"Nope but this was a young girl, visited the studios with him right in the final weeks of that last series he did.

"You mean Veronica?"

"Yes"

"Oh God" Bernard said,

"Whats wrong?" Sandra asked,

"He cheated on me, Simon, he cheated on me, how could he do that?"

"I wouldn't go looking for sympathy Clare" Jack said, "you're the one guilty of that charge"

**That afternoon, the team gathered outside the office and waited nervously for the taxi to arrive.**

"All set then?" Sandra asked in the taxi,

"Yep" Gerry shouted, rubbing his hands together, "The Old Dogs are going to the final. We're gonna do it tonight"

"**We think that we should remove your team from the competition and have therefore invited the team you beat to take your place in tonights semi-final" Emily Fletcher explained to the team at the signing in desk at the studios.**

"Why though?" Brian asked, sounding disappointed, "we've been looking forward to competing tonight. I've been swotting up, til two in the morning preparing.

"Mr Lane, we believe that considering your team is investigating us for the murder of a dearly loved colleague

"I've got a better idea" Sandra said firmly, "Either you reinstate us to the competition right

"Sandra" Strickland said, sounding shocked at his colleague

"Well" Sandra said, what's it to be?"

Fletcher didn't respond,

"Okay then Emily Fletcher I'm arrest-"

"Alright," Fletcher interrupted, "you can film your semi-final, but don't expect any favours from us today or tomorrow if you reach the final".

"Great" Sandra said, with a smile on her face, "We'll see you on set then."

**ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE? **


	11. Chapter 11

ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE?

**Here we are again, with Chapter 11. Been away for a few days hence the longer gap. Hope everyone is still enjoying it. **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Around three hours later, the 'Old Dog's' along with Emily and Esther had gathered again in the George, celebrating another victory, and a place in the final, even if it came at the clear disappointment of Fletcher and some of those who were also now under suspicion.**

"Well cheers everyone" Sandra said, raising her glass towards the others as she sat down at the table, "The Old Dogs are in the final"

"Cheers" replied the rest of the group, raising their glasses with them.

"Not really undercover anymore are we though" Brian said, sounding disappointed,

"We were never really undercover to begin with Brian" Jack said,

"Yes, but they didn't know that we were actually going to be investigating all of them though."

"They knew the minute we turned up at Blackmans house. That's when the cover went."

"They're worried about us anyway" Jack muttered as he sipped from a pint of bitter.

"Why you say that?" Sandra asked, taking one of the crisps from what had become several open packets strewn all over a couple of tables pushed together. Now, just a half dozen crumbs remained.

"Because the minute you started to place Fletcher under arrest she was rather suddenly compliant."

"Well I think considering you've had to release Clare Bernard because of a lack of evidence that you should certainly begin to look at alternative avenues" Strickland instructed. "And remember that we don't focus on the final until we meet at five in the carpark. We have a case to solve, a murderer to catch."

"I meant to tell you dad" Emily said excitedly, "I've got tickets for me, Paula, Caitlin and little Gerry for tomorrow night so you better not lose."

"I'm coming too Brian, Mark is as well" Esther butted in, sounding excited.

"That's great love," Brian said, "I can't wait for it now." Sandra knew that she'd rather have had Esther keep it as a surprise for Brian.

"Anyway" Strickland said, grabbing his coat, "I've got to go, I'll see you all in the office at lunchtime to see what you have managed to come up with, Goodnight everyone"

"Night Sir" Sandra said, waving him on the way out.

"Guvnor, what do we do tomorrow?"

"Well I don't know how far we can go" Sandra summized, emptying her glass, "I cannot imagine that it would be good speaking with Fletcher and Blackman again until after the end of the final, and I don't know whether we could speak to Bernard again now we've had to let her go.

"What about Maura?" Gerry asked,

"What about her?"

"Does she know that the case is currently active?"

"Good point" Sandra said, "I'll telephone her tomorrow"

"**Brian" Esther said, sitting up in bed, having been woken by the bedside lamp being on, she glanced at the clock, "it's half past two. What are you doing?"**

"I'm reading" Brian explained, showing her the book _"10,000 general knowledge quiz questions." "_It's absolutely fascinating, did you know that Louis XIV was the king for 72 years in France."

"Why are you reading that?"

"Esther, this is the final, it's a chance to win the trophy, and that prize. I need to ensure that that

"You need to be well rested for the final Brian Lane, and probably that question isn't going to be one that is going to be asked. So turn the light off."

"Aw" Brian sighed, going into a sulk as he went to sleep. By the time Esther woke at 7, Brian was downstairs, reading the book again.

"**Mrs Jackson, we'd like to speak with you if it's possible to pop down to the station. Just ask to speak to Detective Superintendent Pullman at the desk." She glanced at her watch, "1:30 will be fine, thank you, bye-bye"**

"Who was that?" Brian said, yawning as he walked in, and walking towards his desk. Placing his coat on the third hook up, the one with the stickers of AFC Wimbledon sticking out.

"Maura Jackson, she's coming to visit us this afternoon, we're going to see whether she has anything to say on her husbands murder. Her phone rang.

"Hello?... is she? Right I'

"I've got to go and see Clare Bernard, she's upstairs at the moment, tell Jack to come to the interview room if I'm not back by 10." She hurried out of the office. Brian sat down, rummaging through his bag to find _"10,000 general knowledge quiz questions."_

"Well in the meantime" He said, opening the book up again.

"**Clare what's the matter?" Sandra asked as she was greeted by the sight of a distressed Clare Bernard in reception.**

"**I hope you are satisfied Pullman"**

"Why?" Sandra replied, sounding, puzzled. "What's happened?"

"The studios have sacked me."

**ARE YOU SMARTER THAN AN EX DETECTIVE? **


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Everyone, Hope you are well. Here comes Chapter Twelve after a pause due to writers block. Good to be back :) (again bold text means start of a new scene)

**CHAPTER TWELVE**  
**"What do you mean they've sacked you?" Sandra asked, sounding perplexed.**  
**"You know the one" Bernard replied sarcastically, "that one where they tell you to clear off and not to work for them again"**  
"But why Clare? Has something happened?"  
"She called me in this mornng" Bernard replied, spitting out the words in anger,  
"You mean Emily?"  
"That's right, said that you arresting me had meant that I had brought the studios into disrepute. Simple as that."  
"I'm sorry" Sandra replied, "truly Clare.."  
"What do you know about sorry?" Bernard shot back venomously "All you want to do is to solve this case, and you'd even arrested me when you thought it might finish the case a bit quicker." The last phrase, stung Sandra deeply.,  
"That's not right, We arrested you because it was the logical step to take at the time.  
"Well thanks to you and your dinosaurs, I'm now out of a job. And I haven't even done anything wrong."  
"Anyway" Bernard replied, trying to regain some of her composure as she noticed that the clerk on the desk had noticed her rising tone towards Sandra, "I'm going to tell you what really happened on the night he died."  
"Detective Superintendent" The young officer called out to Sandra, is everything alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine" Sandra replied, she narrowed her gaze to Bernard. "I think you'd better, after all it's for your own good."

**"By what name was Lady Kesteven better known?" Brian asked, reading through one of the pages again as both Gerry and Jack just sat back from their desks, driven simply mad over the questions that had repeatedly come flying from 'Bamber' Lane over the past half an hour.**  
"Brian, you've asked questions for an hour now" Jack replied, unable to hide his exasperation any longer. "We've got to essentially get this case sorted by the end of today, and if you're going to go around asking us questions on everything which has nothing to do with the case then we're not going to be able to solve it are we?"  
"Don't you realise that this is one of the  
Sandra walked in alone. She had asked one of the on duty sergeants to take . "Got anything?"  
"No because he keeps bleedin' distracting us" Gerry protested. "Sandra do you know that Edward VIII was King for 327 days from 20 January 1936 until his abdication on the 11th December the same year."  
"Thanks for telling me Gerry. I'll bear that in mind."  
"Do you remember it Gerry" Jack teased, "you'd have not been in the force long back then."  
"Oh you must remind me of your meetings with Queen Victoria Jack" Gerry replied in a huff. Jack and Sandra smiled.  
"Anyway" Sandra said, moving back onto the main task. Clare Bernard is upstairs. She says she wants to tell me now exactly what happened."  
Gerry and Jack both looked at each other, sensing their chance. "We'll go" they both eagerly volunteered.  
"Don't be silly," Sandra said with a smile, aware that they were desperate to get out of the office. "You two can stay here and go and start writing up anything we can include in a report to the CPS.  
Both Halford and Standing groaned like children who had been told the school trip had been replaced with an exam.  
"And Brian"  
"Yes Sandra" he replied  
"Something for you to investigate. See how long it takes for a retired Detective Inspector to put back together his book once his Guv has ripped it up due to it being a distraction."  
Brian closed the book in disappointment. "Depends on the speed of the DI" he replied, once Sandra was out of earshot.

**"Interview with Miss Bernard commenced at 10:14am with Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman and Deputy Assistant Commissioner Robert Strickland present. Miss Bernard has also indicated that she is happy for this interview to be conducted without a solicitor present" Sandra declared, having seated herself with the DAC in the interview room which for this case was becoming an all too familiar surrounding.**  
**Clare nodded courteously towards the tape.**  
"Can you say for the benefit of the actual tape  
"Yes" Clare repeated, sounding irritated.  
"Miss Bernard, you informed myself this mornig that you wanted to inform us as to what happened on the night that Simon Jackson died.  
"That's correct" Bernard replied, sounding nervous.  
"Why do you wish to tell us this now?" Strickland asked, "I mean, from what you told Detective Superintendent Pullman, are we to now assume that you made all of that up?"  
"Course not" Bernard protested.  
"Then why now?" Strickland asked, Sandra could notice that her softly spoken boss was just getting a tad angry.  
"Because I don't owe them anything anymore.  
"And so you've been keeping something from us to help them. Is that it?" Sandra made play of trying to use each word Bernard said,  
"God No"  
"So this important bit of information you've decided to share with us just slipped your mind did it?" Sandra penetrated, she could tell that she was getting close to something here. A confession perhaps.  
"Then what do you need to tell us?"  
"You know that girl who kept coming to the studios - Veronica"  
"Yes" Sandra said, "Let me guess, she's not really Veronica is she, she's you"  
"No," Bernard said, "She's Jules, Emily's assistant. - They were having an affair."  
"How do you know?"  
"Caught them in the dressing room."

Sandra and Strickland paused, almost shaking. Juliette only looked in her early to mid 20s now. Sandra dreaded to ask the next question, but knew it needed to be brought up.  
"How old was she when they had the affair?  
"She came to us on Work experience at 16, then kept coming after, so 16/17 years old I guess."  
Sandra stared at Clare Bernard intently, half wondering whether this was the truth, or Bernard was now saying anything to deflect attention away from herself.  
"Did Maura find out about this second affair?  
"She definitely did" Bernard replied confidently  
"How do you know?" Strickland asked  
Bernard sat back, sounding as assured as she had ever been. "I told her"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all who've stuck with AYSTAED so far. Here comes the next installment - New scene designated in the usual way :)**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**  
"I told her" The four members of UCOS listened to Clare Bernard's conclusion to her testimony on tape which Sandra had brought in after the interview.  
"Well, why now?" Jack asked, "I mean, seems a little bit late to start bringing things up like this doesn't it"  
Sandra nodded, "Strickland said the same"  
"And what did Bernard say to that?"  
"She said that she didn't owe them anything anymore" Sandra explained.  
"And what did she mean by that?" Gerry asked, "What might she have owed to them to prevent her from telling us something that we now apparentlo  
"Sounds to me" Jack said, dismissing his colleagues interest "that she can see the net slowly starting to close around her, and that she needs to put the suspicions around someone else,  
"But if it is the truth" Brian said, raising to his feet, glasses perched above his eyes, "then this would give Maura Jackson a motive to want him dead"  
"But she's lying" Jack protested, "She's been lying from the start. You could tell in the interview. Why would she be so frightened of coming with us for interview when we arrested her. Why the no comment, no comment, no comment answers."  
Gerry glanced at Sandra, she was taking in each word of her team, but also staring into space, alone in her thoughts;  
"You believe er don't you guvnor" Gerry mused, Sandra gave the slightest nod.  
"I'm surprised Sandra" Jack replied, "Why was she so frightened of coming with us for interview then? Why do you believe her now? After all doesn't this mean she's spent a large amount of time lying to you."  
"I don't know really" Sandra replied walking towards her office as she heard her phone ring, "I just get the feeling that this time she might be telling the truth." She picked up the phone.  
"Trust me," Jack responded sounding confident, "we're wasting our time taking this seriously."  
Sandra hung up, peering her head through the door. "That was the front desk, Maura Jackson is upstairs, what do I do?"  
"I think you've got to ask her, however uncomfortable it might be" Gerry suggested as Jack shook his head.  
"What do you think Brian?"  
"She's got a motive. Speak to her, see what she has to say for herself."  
Sandra nodded at Brian's advice. "Brian, you're coming with me."

**"Thank you for coming in Mrs Jackson," Sandra introudced herself as they sat in the interview room. "I'm Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman and this is my colleague Brian Lane, we represent the Metropolitan Police's Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad." As she explained her role, Sandra could see that Maura Jackson seemed to be disinterested in what she was saying.**  
"Why are you investigating Simon's death?" Mrs Jackson asked, eyeing the people opposite with a large deal of suspicion. "My husband died of a heart attack"  
"We've been given information in relation to your husband's death" Brian explained. "Information that would seem to suggest that Simon's death was the result of foul play."  
"But, for the past decade everyone's said that Simon died of a heart attack, wouldn't it be better to let him simply rest in peace."  
"Foul play can and has never been ruled out Maura" Brian said, "The coroner at the time recorded an open verdict in the case, not that the death was caused by natural causes, as a heart attack might cause"  
"Simon was in poor health though, you remember he did have a near fatal heart attack he had in 1990"  
"Yes, we've seen the report" Sandra said, wanting to be able to regain control of the questioning "and the funny thing is that the same also report informs us that in the months, and indeed weeks which led up to Simon's death, he was also in rather good health." Sandra narrowed her gaze at Maura Jackson, staring at her intently, "which makes it all the more interesting that he died ever so suddenly, and also when the relationship between him and his colleagues were at arguably the worst they had ever been during 'Knowitalls' run.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well from what we heard, Emily Fletcher was actively pressing him to retire as host."  
"I know she was"  
"How?"  
"I wanted Simon to retire. He'd presented the show for twenty years, that it was time for him to take a break. I mean he'd had the heart attack and a couple of scares due to the stress of being on the show. When the big money quiz shows came around, they needed to try and alter the format enough to make it look fresh enough to keep it looking like something brand new. He'd always said he'd pack it in when he reached 60. We'd planned to retire to the Ardeche together. Nothing other than the show to actually keep us in the UK really.  
"How did you feel when he decided to sign to do at least another three series?" Brian asked, "if you'd been looking forward to him retiring."  
"I was devastated inside, but I tried not to show it to Simon. He just said that this would be the final three series he'd do, not that I believed him inside, I could see what happened happening."

Sandra sat back, wondering whether she had been actually wrong in her initial judgement of Mrs Jackson.  
"Maura" Sandra asked her, "did you tell Emily Fletcher first that Simon was going to stay on?"  
Maura Jackson sounding nervous, nodded.  
"What did  
"Emily said don't worry and that she'd sort it out." Maura's face of nervousness turned into one of horror. "Oh God!"  
"What's the matter?" Brian asked, expressing concern.  
"Emily, you don't think? Surely she couldn't have anything to do with Simon's death?"  
"I'm afraid it's a possibility" Sandra replied, getting up to comfort Maura Jackson.

**More to Come very soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**"They'll not get anywhere speaking to Maura Jackson" Jack told Gerry firmly whilst sipping on a mug of tea whilst rereading the original uploaded notes from Brian's computer, **  
**"Why are you so sure Jack?" Gerry asked, "I mean, the tape of the recorded interview clearly saw her suggest that Maura Jackson would have a motive to want Simon dead."**  
"Then why has she been hiding this from us all the time. I mean, she said herself that she didn't owe them anything anymore. " Gerry couldn't argue with that theory."  
"Gentlemen, get ready, we've got a show to prepare for" Sandra said as she brisquely walked into her office.  
"What for?"  
"Me and Brian have found out that Maura Jackson was very keen on her husband retiring from Knowitalls"  
"Said she was devastated when she found out that he was continuing" Brian explained as Gerry nodded but Jack seemed to remain very much unconvinced.  
"Did you really?" Jack said, "What difference does that make?" He knew that he was beginning to wind Sandra up, but he knew that someone had to play the role of devils advocate, however unlikely that seemed to be.  
"Will you let me finish" Sandra snapped back at him, keen to try and explain all. "Is it also worth me mentioning that she also told us that she informed Fletcher that Simon had told her that he wanted to continue in the role."  
"And also" Brian added, "that Fletcher said that she would sort it out." Gerry nodded and even Jack began to realize that they were onto something before  
Strickland walked in on them, "I'm heading home for an hour to get changed, I'll meet you there at 6:15."  
"Yes sir" Sandra said, "We'll see you there."  
"Got anything?" Strickland enquired  
"I think we've got enough circumstancial to bring in Fletcher now. We're going to bring her in tonight"  
"Well we're How can we, we've got the final to film tonight " Brian said, an ever growing look of worry on his face. "A big moment for me this, Esther and Mark are coming."  
"Don't worry Quizmaster" Sandra said reassuringly, We'll do it after the show.

**"Bloody ell" Gerry remarked as the 'Old Dogs' walked into the studios around half an hour before the transmission began. "It seems a lot darker tonight in here than it 'as before." **  
**"The reason its darker is because that this is supposed to be a tense contest" Brian replied, "This is the ultimate duel between two five man gladitorial and intllectual squads"**  
"Brian, it's Knowitalls, not University Challenge" Jack reminded him, "it doesn't really matter whether we win or lose tonight. We do have something important non quiz related to make sure we do tonight. This bit isn't life or death you know."  
"That's where your wrong Jack. Bill Shankly said that football was more important than that. This is exactly the same thing."  
"And how does a comment that Bill Shankly made 39 years ago, link in with a simple quiz 39 years later?" Jack replied.  
"Someone's been swotting" Sandra said impressively, "Brian, I hope you've done some revision for this quiz. Really important that we all did some practice for the Final."  
"Oi" Brian said, "You told me not to look at it earlier on."  
"But surely you would have realised that I was joking" Sandra teased, "It could cost is in this 'ultimate duel'"  
"How would you like that on your conscience Brian?" Jack smirked in return.  
"Aye-aye" Gerry said, looking over at the other set of buzzers, "Madam is greeting her guests for this evening". The rest of UCOS glanced over at Emily Fletcher shaking hands, and smiling with the other team.  
"I wonder how much she wants them to win?" Jack asked the others,  
"Surely she's not thinking about trying to rig the quiz is she?" Brian asked, sounding worried.  
"Enough about the quiz" Sandra snapped, "Lets remember that if everything goes right tonight then we'll be wiping the smile of her face rather soon." Jack, and Brian were surprised at how personally affronted Sandra seemed to be feeling.  
"And we'll have ten grand to share between the four of us"  
"Four?" Strickland enquired, having walked onto the set to wish the main four members good luck before the show began."  
"Well five then" Gerry said as Fletcher walked over to them, the smile replaced with a ice cold stare at each member of the team.  
"Good evening Ms Fletcher" Sandra said, trying to show a professionally worn politeness to the show's host.  
"I'm not going to wish you luck" Fletcher sneered at the 'Old Dogs' "It's a complete waste of time." Fletcher left them immediately.  
"Crystal Maze 1993" Brian replied immediately.  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Sandra asked, sounding weary of all the questions be  
"Richard O'Brien said that to one of the teams. They'd got one crystal" Brain explained before cutting himself short.  
"Jack do the honours" Sandra said, rolling her eyes.  
"Oww" Brian replied, as a sharp elbow from Halford found its way into his chest.

Around fifteen minutes later and the team, now minus Strickland were lined up behind each podium, ready for battle.  
"Brian" Esther shouted from the fourth row back, she had Mark next to her between them holding an 'OLD DOGS TO WIN' Banner.  
"Hello love, can't talk right now." Brian waved back, trying to make it look like the rest of the team couldn't see her. Emily was on Esther's other side along with Grace and the official Standing girls plus Gerry junior.  
"Nice banner" Gerry said jokingly,  
"Gerry I'm trying to concentrate here."

Within 20 minutes, and the battle was on,  
"Which French King reigned for 72 years?  
BUZZ  
"Brian from Old Dogs"  
"Louis the 14th"  
"Correct" replied Emily Fletcher replied, somewhat unethusiastically as the Old Dogs Fan club roared approval.

"Which actor stars in the title role in the CBeebies show "Grandpa in my Pocket?"  
BUZZ  
"Jack from Old Dogs"  
"James Bolam  
"Correct"  
"Where the bleedin' ell did that come from?" Gerry whispered  
"Better Telly than the tea time quizzes" Jack whispered

"Richard O'Brien and Ed Tudor Pole presented which Channel Four game show?"  
BUZZ  
"Sandra from Old Dogs"  
"The Crystal Maze"  
"Correct"

Around 40 minutes later and the review of the scores took place  
"Going into the final round the Bankers Drankers have 90 points" Emily Fletcher explained, "with the Old Dogs on 400 points, but rest assured, in this final round with 50 points per question answered correctly and 25 away for the questions answered incorrectly things can and will change in this the deciding round of the Grand Final. Only Buzz in if you are sure. Any questions?"  
"Yes" Sandra replied,  
"Go ahead Sandra,"  
"How did you feel when Maura Jackson informed you that Simon Jackson intended to carry on as Knowitalls host?"  
"Sandra I don't this is the right time to discuss such gossip" Fletcher replied nervously  
"Must have upset you really, him changing his mind despite knowing you were interested in his job.  
"Sandra" Fletcher protested, sounding desperate,  
"I'm Detective Superintendent Pullman to you now." Sandra said, with she and the rest of the UCOS team approaching the centre of the set.  
"Cant we discuss this at a better time?  
"I think now is a good time" Sandra replied, "Emily Fletcher I'm arresting you on suspicion of the murder of Simon Jackson. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention now, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."  
"No, you can't do this. You realize who I am, this is live?"  
"Dramatic isn't it" Sandra said as she led Brian and Gerry who'd both taken one of Fletcher's arms to guide her off the set leaving Jack stood in the middle of the studio with the cameras still focusing on the spot where Fletcher usually stood. He glanced at the Bankers Drankers, a team of publicans, "I guess this means that you win by default" he said as he walked towards the edge of the set before turning back and returning to the middle.

"So that's it for this episode, from me Jack Halford and all of us here in the Knowitalls studio, "Goodnight" he said with a wink, waving as the crowd, shocked and bewildered by what had happened in the last few minutes, began to applaud the 'end' of the show.

_More to come soon. Glad people are enjoying this :) ML_


End file.
